


Light

by alphadine



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched her from his place in the shadow, eager to catch a glimpse of her light </p>
<p>Written for the 2011 Rayne Comment-Ficathon at LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Titel :** Light  
 **Author:** Raven_40 / alphadine **  
Fandom:** Firefly **  
Pairing:** Rayne **  
Rating:** PG **  
Disclaimer:** Not mine **  
Summary:** He watched her from his place in the shadow, eager to catch a glimpse of her light ****  
Written for 2011 Rayne Comment-Ficathon  
Promt: Any|Nothing Sugary Sweet| _Beautiful Girl, on top of the world. Don't fall down, because an angel should never touch ground[(Broken Iris - 'Beautiful Girl') ](http://tinysong.com/g8Eb)__by[](http://willow-reece.livejournal.com/profile)[ **willow_reece**](http://willow-reece.livejournal.com/)  _

  


The man in the shadow watched the small figure of the girl on the guardrail of the catwalk over the cargo bay.  
Up in that dizzying height she was dancing. Bending her body to a song only she could hear, humming a melody he didn’t recognize.

She stood on the guardrail, her arms spread like wings with the lights above her giving her an almost angelic aura. And it wouldn’t have surprised him much if she’d really have lifted herself up and fly.

But for being really an angel she carried too many daemons inside.

However, occasionally, when the beasts inside of her were asleep, a glimpse of what she might have been was showing. Then the whole girl was covered in the sparkling light that was her smile.

He longed to be near her when she was shining like that, hoped that some of that light would fall on him because he had traded his own light years ago for a place to crush, a job, some food, survival.

So he watched her dance, always heedful to be there, when her daemons would rise again and she would fall. She always fell sooner or later.

But until that moment he would be there on his watch in the shadow.


End file.
